In It Together
by pencil-eater
Summary: ON HOLDThree girls get sent to M.E. learning about friendship, love, death and how long it takes before an elf smacks your head being in it together to the end. No Mary-Sues and told in my characters' POV.
1. And so it begins

Title: In It Together  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: LOTR does not belong to me. It belongs to the genius that is Tolkien. Everything else belongs to me.  
  
Summary: Three friends get dropped into M. E. with a twist.  
  
Prologue  
  
Why, oh god, why?  
  
What did I do to deserve this?  
  
I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?  
  
Well first off, my name's Elizabeth Marie Parker. Ugh, I totally cringe whenever someone, ANYONE, calls me that. Except maybe my grandmother. Anyway call me Ellie or Ells like some people do.  
  
With that said, lets move on to the series of events that lead up to now.  
  
Chapter 1 (Ellie's POV)  
  
BEEP!!  
  
BEEP!!  
  
BEEP!!  
  
I let out a tired groan. I opened then shut my eyes tight, pounding my alarm off, hoping Grams, my grand mother, hadn't heard all the beeping and thought I was still asleep. 6:30 am, on an extremely lucky day I'd get to stay in bed 'till 7.  
  
Please let me sleep some more, please, oh please, let me sleep some more, I thought almost desperately.  
  
"Elizabeth Marie Parker, I know you're up so get your butt off that bed and get ready for school!" And that would be Grams.  
  
I've been living with Grams since I was 3, when my parents died 14 years ago. I always keep a picture of them together with Grams and Grandpa in my wallet.  
  
Anyway, Grams has got to be the coolest grandma ever. I mean, how many 65 year old women do you know can rollerblade, rock climb, wind surf, and do jiu jitsu?  
  
My point exactly.  
  
My grandmother kicks such ass.  
  
By 7am I was showered and fresh checking in front of my wall mirror to see if what I was wearing was alright.  
  
The reflection of my emerald green looked back at me. I was wearing a cute striped tee, jeans, and sneakers. My blonde, shoulder length was pulled up in a pony tail. I sighed.  
  
I'm a wee bit on the short side. Not short enough to be called a dwarf but definitely shorter than your average 17 year old female. Though Grams won't admit it, I most likely got my height from her end of the gene pool.  
  
The outfit looked good on my petite figure, the only good thing that came from the shortness gene that Grams passed on to my dad who passed it on to me, but it made me look short. I sighed again.  
  
I decided to stick with the outfit.  
  
I grabbed my back pack and ran downstairs into the kitchen. I saw Grams and greeted her with a smile.  
  
The table was set with sausages, bacon, eggs, and toast.  
  
Ah, food. My one true love in this life.  
  
I took my seat at the table and started wolfing down the food.  
  
The doorbell rang and in pranced, yes pranced, my next door neighbor/one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world, Jen Chafers.  
  
Jen's got an average height (curses!) light brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a funky shirt and khakis.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Parker, hey there Ells," greeted Jen in a bright voice. I looked up at Jen my cheeks bulging from all the food.  
  
"'Ey 'ehn," I said with my mouth still full. Both Grams and Jen made a face.  
  
"Ellie don't talk with your mouth full," said Grams then added as an afterthought, "and please don't stuff your face like that. You look like a chipmunk."  
  
"So what was it you were saying?" asked Jen with an annoying smirk and sing-song voice.  
  
I gulped down all the food in my mouth miraculously without choking, and grinned.  
  
"I said, 'hey Jen,'" I said.  
  
"Are you girls going to pull through on your trip?" asked Grams.  
  
Jen and I exchanged grins. The two of us along with our other bestest friend, Cassie Winters, are going on a road trip to the beaches of California for Spring Break. We've been waiting for this day for ages. Cassie's and Jen's parents were dropping they're things off at my place later while the three of us are at school. Then we stop back to my house, we grab our stuff, and we're off.  
  
"'course we are Grams," I replied.  
  
The doorbell rang and in stepped Cassie with her flaming red hair and green eyes. Damn, the fact that she's so tall. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of caprice pants. And she's wearing heels. Like I didn't feel short enough.  
  
"Morning Mrs. Parker, guys lets go or else suffer the wrath of Mrs. Wachowski," said Cassie. Jen and I nodded. Cassie's the only one with a car so sometimes she drives us to school.  
  
Mrs. Wachowski's our math teacher. She's this evil fat woman with this humongous mole on her chin. Her hobbies include making us students do tons of homework, giving me and Jen detention, marking papers with F's, giving me and Jen detention, waxing her unibrow, giving me and Jen detention among other things.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Parker," said Cassie.  
  
"See ya later Mrs. Parker," said Jen.  
  
"Bye Grams," I said standing up beside Jen and Cassie. They both smirked.  
  
"Not-a-word-about-my-height!" I felt so short standing next to them. Especially Cassie.  
  
"Like we'd say anything midget-I mean Ellie," said Jen faking innocence.  
  
"One of these days Jen, I'm gonna hafta kill ya."  
  
****Later****  
  
Unnnhhh.  
  
So bored. so very, very bored.  
  
Mrs. Wachowski was droning on about something. Not sure what about. Kinda zoned out awhile ago.  
  
I looked over to Cassie, a few rows ahead, and noted despite all of her obsessive perfectionist ways which her always paying attention to the teacher had zoned out as well.  
  
As for Jen, a few rows to the left of Cassie, she looked like she was so bored she looked like she was about to cry but then she looked over at something. I followed her gaze to the clock.  
  
The guy seated beside me snored softly as I watched the clock. One more minute till dismissal.  
  
20 seconds.  
  
Maybe I should wake that guy up. Nah, he'd wake up pretty soon once the bell rings.  
  
15 seconds.  
  
Hmmm. does that guy have a cold or something?  
  
10 seconds.  
  
Eeewww. that guy just created the biggest snot bubble ever!! Wonder if anybody else notices. Apparently not.  
  
3. 2. 1.  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!  
  
The guy's snot bubble popped as he snorted awake but I didn't give a frilly care! Freedom at last! Everyone was trying to get out of the room and I made my way to Cassie and Jen and together we left the school and headed for my house.  
  
Cassie parked her car in front of my house. We jumped out of the car and ran into the house.  
  
"GRAAMS I'm hooomme!"  
  
"I can hear you just fine Elizabeth, no need to shout. You're things are by the door. "  
  
"Thanks Grams."  
  
"Oh and Elizabeth, as well as you Jen, Cassie. I want you three to promise me you'll take care of yourselves alright? No matter what you take care of each other too."  
  
Ok, Grams is scaring me. She's acting really weird. Waaayy too worried then she should be. Almost as if she was hiding something. Wait a minute is she getting tears in her eyes? Officially scared now.  
  
".and always remember that I love you," said Grams teary eyed, hugging me tight.  
  
I pulled away. "Grams. what's. is there something wrong?" I could feel Cassie's and Jen's eyes on me and Grams. I could tell that they too felt that something was up.  
  
"No. it's just that. you're all grown up now. Take care of yourself k? I love you," I could feel some relief wash all over me. Nothing's wrong, Grams is just being a grandmother. But then why do can't I shake the feeling that she's not telling me everything. I shook it off. Probably nothing right?  
  
"I love you too Grams. See ya when I get back, k?" Grams nodded and with that Jen, Cassie, and I grabbed our backpacks containing our things for the trip and headed off.  
  
***Later (again)***  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Dammit Jen! If you don't shut up I swear, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident!" screamed Cassie. She'd been driving for five hours straight and I guess that would make anyone cranky too.  
  
"Jeez, how many cups of coffee did you drink at the last stopover anyway?" I asked trying to buy Cassie some time to cool down a bit. "Thirty," said Jen giggling, "I'm on caffeine overdrive."  
  
"Keep at it and I'm more likely to drive you down a cliff." muttered Cassie. The road we were on was high up so basically should Cassie go to far right well. Hello, watery deaths and graves!  
  
"Oh c'mon Cass, don't be like that," said Jen swinging her legs as best as she could with the given space, managing to kick both Cassie's and my own seats.  
  
"Ok that's it Jen you are sooo DEAD!" yelled Cassie turning to face Jen. "Oh hey guys stop it," I said in a bit of warning tone. "She started it! It's all her fault." said Cassie with a mixture of anger and whining. But the rest of what she said I never found out. Something had caught my eye.  
  
"Cassie! Truck headed our way!" I screamed. Oh god this is it. I'm too young. Why oh god why? What did I do to deserve this? The driver, obviously drunk, since he was on the wrong lane and kept driving despite the obvious thing on the road in his way that was, oh I don't know US? We all screamed and Cassie swerved a hard right. But then we were to fast for Cassie to just stop or just change directions.  
  
BAM!! SPLASH!!  
  
And everything went dark.  
  
A/N: Ok that's it. Whatcha think? Like, don't like? Review!! Flamers are accepted. 


	2. Relations to Santa's little midgets

A/N: There is no good enough excuse for me to give this out so late but the sheer evil that is exams jumped me and if it wasn't that it was writer's block! Still, I'm very sorry this had to come out so late.  
  
meaning they're speaking in elvish  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2 (Jen's POV)  
  
Unnnhhh.  
  
What the-? Where. where am I? And. where're Ellie and Cassie? And the CAR! Car, oh car, wherefore art thou car?! Oh god, oh god, and did I mention oh god? I CAN'T SEE!! Oh god I CAN'T SEE!! Oh wait. um, my eyes are still closed. Um, uh, I knew that! Note to self: don't tell Ells or Cassie about this. Sometimes I can be the ultimate poster girl for desperately pathetic.  
  
I was slightly wet and it would have been cold but there was a blanket and a cozy. well I guess fire- I still haven't opened my eyes-in front of me, heating me up in a nice non-it-BURNS sorta way. Guess someone found me.  
  
I could hear people talking softly nearby. They were talking in a language I couldn't quite put my finger on. It sounded really nice but hell would probably freeze over before I can pronounce it like they do.  
  
I opened my eyes-at last-and slowly sat up. Oh god, wow, sitting across me were these three long haired utterly hot but somewhat girlie- looking men sitting on the other side of the fire.  
  
All three pairs of eyes turned to look at me.  
  
"Erm. hi," I said meekly. They were looking at me all funny. "Um, dudes, mind telling me just where in the name of all things good and fuzzy are we?" More funny looks. Right. Whatever.  
  
"You are of the race of men?" one of them, the blue eyed blonde hottie, asked me. Race of men? What kind of question is that? Bunch of weirdos.  
  
"If by race of men you mean human, then yes I am. Contrary to the belief of my older brother," I said with a lift of my eyebrow. Ellie always pouted like mad and whined whenever I'd do that. Oh man, Ells and Cass! I couldn't see them anywhere! Shit!  
  
"Um. you three wouldn't happen to have seen two other girls when I landed in this happy little." I said quickly, my voiced panicky, pausing to actually notice where I was,". forest. Oh my god, I'm in the middle of some whacked out godforsaken forest!!" Yes definitely feeling the panic now,"how the hell did I get here, oh god-mmph."  
  
"Please my lady, by the Valar do be quiet," said the blue eyed blonde, his hand covering my mouth, "now, if I remove my hand will you stop you're tirade of rants?" I nodded my head slowly, my thoughts less frenzied then a few hours ago.  
  
He smiled slightly removing his hand from my mouth. Since some of the panic had died down my brain was a lot better at registering stuff. I was a lot calmer now. I looked at ol' blue eyes and his oh so silent companions now muttering something about women intent on telling them I was calmer. Wait a minute.  
  
"Oh my god you're ears are all POINTY! L-like Santa's little midgets but taller!" So much for calmer. "God I was found by a bunch of MISSHAPENED EARED WEIR-mmph." and as you can guess ol' Blue Eyes' hand covered my mouth once again.  
  
"My lady, please calm yourself. My companions and I are elves from Mirkwood on our way to Rivendell," he said trying to calm me down as best as he could. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood and these are my companions Rudhion and Erunamo," he said pointing to the person mentioned.  
  
I was starting to calm down again. The place. Rivendell and the name. Legolas was it? They were ringing bells in my head. Like I should know them or something. But still. ever since that car accident god knows how long ago, I still have no idea on what happened to Ellie and Cassie.  
  
"Now if I remove my hand once more will you start yelling again?" asked Legolas. I shook my head. Warily he took his hand off.  
  
"My name's Jen. You can call me. well Jen or-or Jen the Babble-y or Jen the Rantful. Or if you're my mom and you're totally pissed of at me you could probably, hell you would if you were mom which would be disturbing by the way, yell out 'Jennifer Wilhemina Chafers!' But what in the blazes of hell possessed her to name me that I have absolutely no idea. I mean, Wilhemina? Who names their kid that? Yuck. Best to stick to calling me Jen. By the way you never answered my question if you've seen two other girls around here, so have you?"  
  
The three looked at me with raised eyebrows. Rudhion said, Whatever that means. {A/N: Jen hears it in elvish.}  
  
"Oopsie. Kinda tend to babble when I'm nervous," I said with a small laugh. Hey, I said I was calmer but that doesn't necessarily mean I was calm. World of difference. I think.  
  
"I'm sorry Lady. Jen but it was only you that we found but one must wonder," said Legolas casting me a skeptical look, "how a girl so oddly dressed taking with her such strange items, is doing in the middle of Mirkwood Forest."  
  
I could feel my face tinge red in slight indignation. Who were they calling oddly dressed? Me? Oddly dressed? And strange items? My bag, which was at my feet, wasn't strange at all. If they were talking about Mr. Snuggles, my bear whose head poked out from my bag slightly they were gonna get it. I eyed there clothes and almost snorted. A great feat of self- control on my part if I do say so myself. Ah, who am I kidding, I do. And I think my head just grew five sizes bigger. But still, how dare they call me 'oddly dressed'?  
  
"I'M the one oddly dressed? You're the ones in the TIGHTS. I mean, duh, come on, how big of a sissy do you look in those things! But then I guess it would take a very secure man to go and actually wear them." I trailed of thinking why three guys would wear tights in front of each other looking like rejects from the "Robin Hood Men in Tights" movie in the middle of what I'm guessing is a rather secluded forest. Hmmm. as well as the pointy ears.  
  
"What is a sissy?" asked Erunamon in a slightly accented voice. Rudhion and Legolas looked just as clueless.  
  
I was about to reply but then Rudhion said,"Foolish woman! We are not men! We are elves!" saying it like it was something to be proud of.  
  
Of that threw me of a bit. Not men? Did he just actually say that? Not men. He said not men. Oh god no.  
  
"Oh-my-god. That explains everything! The pointy ears, the forest thing, and the tights! Yes, definitely the tights!"  
  
"It's nice to see you finally understa-"  
  
"I've wound up with some deranged and kinky, homosexual cult! And you guys probably had plastic surgery for your ears for god knows what in your cult!" Did I mention I'm a bit of a homophobe? "And you're probably in this forest wearing those tights for the kinkiness of your cult! Gah! Get back homos!" One would runaway screaming if they even got a hint of the mental images going through my head.  
  
"Lady Jen I assure you we have no part in this. cult. Nor are we. homos," said Legolas. Probably doesn't even know what cult and homo mean. "Please, tell us how you came to be here. I give you my oath as an elf that we will answer your questions later," Legolas continued with a pleading note in his voice.  
  
Better than nothing right? Wonder what Rudhion's telling Legolas. Whatever it is Lego-boy doesn't seem to like it.  
  
  
I do not think she means us any harm. She seems.confused. Very confused.  
  
said Erunamon.  
  
said Legolas a bit wearily.  
  
"Um guys, what you're doing right now-it's rude," I said somewhat annoyed at knowing what the hell they just said.  
  
Erunamon eyed me for a sec {A/N: suspiciously! Nothing else perverts!} and said, "You are right Lady Jen. We apologize. Now tell us how you came to be here."  
  
"I don't know ok? Don't look at me like that Rudhion I really don't. Me and my friends were in the car, Cassie was driving and some drunk forced us off the road! We were falling and then I passed out! And then when I woke up I met you, girly trio, and the rest you know!"  
  
I looked at their faces expectantly.  
  
"You guys don't believe me do you?"  
  
The three of them looked at each other and seemed to come to an understanding. Creepy.  
  
"One must admit that your story is quite far-fetched," said Legolas slowly, "but it is far too unbelievable to come from a spy from Sauron. Therefore we are convinced that you mean us no real harm."  
  
Sauron? Spy? The hell?!  
  
"But before we answer your questions please answer this last one of ours."  
  
"Um, ok, shoot."  
  
They raised their eyebrows at me and I tried not to roll my eyes.  
  
"Ask your question already."  
  
"It's about what you said earlier," said Legolas. "Who is Santa and what are midgets?"  
  
I laughed.  
  
A/N: Ok what do ya think? Is it bad or good? REVIEW ME PLEASE!! 


End file.
